


Your Heart

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, link is dedicated, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Link is quite dedicated to his position, but Zelda isn't going to have any of that.





	Your Heart

Just after Link’s knighting ceremony, he trailed Zelda back to her quarters in one of the many towers overlooking the castle.

The knight took his post at her door and gestured her to enter her study.

“Sir Link, it’s the middle of summer, you don’t need to stand out here and roast in the sun for my sake.”

He stayed silent, but his face was saying a bounty of words, Link began to lift his arms and sign his argument, but was soon interrupted by a rebuttal from Zelda.

“Oh for Hylia’s sake- you know I can’t read sign language, use your words. I know you can speak. That’s an order.”

Link lowered his hands and let them drop down to his sides as he sighed- it was a wasted effort to argue with his liege, he cleared his throat and spoke, “If Milady asks, I can’t disobey an order from you Princess.”

Zelda was taken aback from the tone of his voice. Sure it was rough from being under used, but he spoke in a smooth tenor. His intonation was soft and soothing to her ears. As he closely followed the code of chivalry, he let Zelda take the lead into her study.

She pulled up a chair near the door for him to sit, “I’m going to be a while in here, so please, take a seat. I won’t tell anyone, if you don’t.”

“As you wish Milady,” Link mumbled as he unhitched his leather holster and leaned it up against the chair, and sat down.

“Better. Now why do you do this to yourself? Why the sullen silence?”

“As a knight, my body and heart belongs to you to do whatever you wish to do with me,” he took a modest bow in respect to his charge.

“Nonsense! You are your own person. Tell me honestly, do you love me?”

“No… not really, I guess…”

“See? I don’t own your heart. Just your loyalty.”Her knight just sat in silence in response to her retort, “I don’t even think it’s possible for either of us to be an item anyways, so just keep on doing what your job, and I’ll keep plugging away at mine.” Again, he said nothing in return for her comment.

“We’re going to have to work on your speaking skills, I don’t like your silence…”


End file.
